


But I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am [preview]

by melodicMasochist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, FWB, Interspecies, Lyricstuck, M/M, One Shot, Preview, davekat - Freeform, into you - ariana grande, set on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicMasochist/pseuds/melodicMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a preview for a one-shot smut thing i came up with while listening to a couple of songs. </p><p>~~<br/>How did our clothes end up on the floor? Didn't we just break each other's hearts? Didn't you have one foot out the door? Better to fall in love than lose, wish I didn't have to choose<br/>We got champagne problems... Oh my God, the room is spinning from the Perignon, And you're still with me but you're very gone, Though it feels so right but we both know it's wrong<br/>/<br/>Oh, baby, look what you started, The temperature's rising in here. Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move...<br/>Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it. A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body", 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am [preview]

Maybe it's the way his hips sway just so subtly when he walks that triggers the spark of warm hatred in your chest. Maybe it's the wet kisses he presses down your neck and body that lights you on fire with the passion and want when you're this close and intimate. Maybe it's the love for the ecstasy that he sends through you that makes you want to share the same love for him as a person and not just what he does to you at night. Either way, you know he feels the same way behind that mask of flirt because you both keep coming back for more.


End file.
